Chapel of Love Part Deux : Not an actual sequel
by holycitygirl
Summary: J/H, Red and Kitty. This takes up any questions posed by the first story.


**Chapel of Love Part Deux**: Not an actual sequel

Disclaimer:  I still don't own anything T7S related

Summary:  This is just a little addendum to the previous story.  I liked the first one the 

way it was but I know it raised a few questions.  I was planning on writing a full sequel but I don't think I will have that in me for a while (mucho busy).  So I thought I would write a short piece to tell what I think could happen next.

_Hyde and Jackie are sitting on his bed facing each other.  Eating ice pops_.

Jackie:  So we are married now?  (Mid lick)

Hyde:  Yep (L)

Jackie:  Do you think we made a huge mistake? (L)

Hyde:  Probably (L)

Jackie:  Are you sorry we did it? (L)

Hyde:  Nope (L)

Jackie:  So how long do you think it's gonna take before they all come running in here?

Hyde:  About 4 more seconds. 1…2….3…4

_They all come bursting in, Eric in the lead.  Jackie rearranges herself so she is under the covers beside Hyde._

Eric:  What the hell is going on?  

Hyde:  Do you mind?  We are on our Honeymoon. 

Kelso:  What the hell is going on here?  

_Hyde shoots Kelso I look.  He's getting real pissed.  Jackie puts hand on his arm and answers._

Jackie: Guys listen.  Steven and I are married now.  We made this decision due to certain circumstances beyond our control.  But we are happy and we would like you to be happy for us.

Donna:  What the hell is going on?

_Jackie throws up hands.  Hyde intervenes._

Hyde:  Jackie and I are M-A-R-R-I-E-D.  This is not a hard concept to grasp.

Eric:  OH contraire my pseudo frere.  This is a very hard concept and when you are half naked in a bed with a dark lord I don't want to talk about grasping.  What are you thinking?  You are still in high school.  She will still be in high school next year.  You don't have a job.  You don't have any ambition.  And oh my God I sound like Red.  Oohh…Red…once he finds out you won't have anywhere to live.  

Donna:  And she's the devil.

Jackie:  DONNA!  

Donna:  Sorry Jackie.  I just knew he forgot that one.

Eric:  Well thank you sweetie, I thought maybe I had covered it enough with the whole Vader reference, but you know it never hurts to reiterate _(Hyde jumps up mid-sentence)_

Hyde:  Look Foreman we realize all of that okay.  It's not a perfect situation but we are going to make it work.

Eric:  How?

Hyde:  Don't worry your pretty head about it Erica. I'm not you _(turns his back to the door –doesn't see Red and Kitty who've come down to investigate all the noise) I'm not scared of Red._

Red:  Oh really?  Then perhaps you would like to use all that bravery to tell me what the hell your girlfriend is doing naked in my basement.

Fez: Oh don't worry Mr. Red –she's not his girlfriend.  They got married.

Jackie&Hyde:  FEZ!!!

Fez:  Well fine let the man think you are living in sin.

_(Kitty looks disturbed. Red angry)_

Red:  Everybody out!  _(Hyde and Jackie try to leave too-are stopped by Kitty)_

Kitty:  Okay you two –what the hell is going on?

Jackie:  Mrs. Foreman I just want you to know that I've always respected you and Mr. Foreman and that

Kitty:  Don't kiss my ass –answer the question.

Hyde:  Mrs. Foreman Jackie and I got married.

Red:  Is everybody under the age of 30 a dumbass these days?

Hyde:  We realize this isn't the smartest decision but Jackie's mother has sold their house and she was going to make her move to Florida and I couldn't let that happen.  I love her and we are married and nothing you can say will change that.

Kitty:  Oh sweetie _(takes his face in her hands) You've finally let yourself love.  Oh that's wonderful.  Isn't that wonderful Red?  Steven has overcome his horrible upbringing._

Red:  Yeah that's great Kitty –he has tackled his dead end past by starting a dead end future.  How the hell did this happen?  And how the hell do you expect to support yourselves?

Jackie:  Well we were at the courthouse to witness Eric and Donna's wedding and 

Kitty&Red:  What!!!

Jackie: Don't worry they didn't go through with it.  Seriously folks those two are chickens.  They aren't going to get married without your approval.

Hyde:  Yeah.  Anyway we just decided it was right.  We love each other. And Red I respect your position.  I know on the surface we may seem like irresponsible teenagers _(Red scoffs)_ but I have a plan.

Red:  This should be rich.

Hyde:  I'd like to go to college _(Jackie and Kitty look shocked)._  But if that is not possible then I'm going to make do.  I found out that Leo left the Fotohut available for me to run.  I'm going to get that reopened.  Maybe get a night job doing security at the Plex.  With Jackie's part time job at the mall we should be able to afford an apartment and either furniture or food.  She will finish school and maybe get a cheerleading scholarship for college next year.  It won't be easy we aren't going to end of like my parents.  

Kitty:  But Steven –you've finally admitted you want to go to college and now you are just going to give that up.

Hyde:  I don't want to.  But I can't expect you guys to support me.  You aren't my parents and I suspect now you wouldn't want to be.  I've made a choice now I'm going to work to make it a good one.

Red:  _(impressed in spite of himself) Steven you are a good kid.  But you are a dumbass._

Kitty: Red!

Red:  Fine. Steven I think you could have handled this better but you didn't.  So I'm gonna cut you a deal.  You're not our son but hell you are around about as much

Kitty: Red!

Red:  Fine Kitty damn.  Steven we love you and we aren't going to let you throw away your life.  We are not going to kick you out. _(Looks at Jackie)_ and what is one more mouth to feed.  _(Jackie runs and hugs him –Red grimaces)_

Hyde:  _(pulls Jackie off and to him)You won't regret this Mr. Foreman.  I'm gonna work harder.  I'll pay you more rent.  I could start stocking at Pricemart.  And as soon as Jackie graduates I promise we will move out._

Red:  Can I get that in writing?

Kitty:  What Red means to say is congratulations.  _(Goes to hug Hyde and Jackie)._  I wish you both luck.  Especially you Jackie your mother is going to kill you _(Kitty laugh)._

_(Outside –ear at door –whole gang)_

Eric:  You know there is not near enough yelling 

Donna:  Yeah –he yells at us more when we aren't even doing anything.

_(Door opens –they fall)_

Red:  What the hell are you doing? Get up dumbasses.

Eric:  See?

Kitty:  Oh honey –come on upstairs.  You boys go home. _(__Fez__ and Kelso grudgingly leave) Let's leave Steven and Jackie alone._

Donna:  What?

Red:  You heard her.  Upstairs – we need to talk to you two about what you almost did this afternoon.

Eric:  What?  We didn't do it – they did.  _(They go upstairs)_

J:  Oh my god.  That was easier than I thought.

H:  Yeah –Red was very reasonable about it – _(laughs to himself)_ Foreman's gonna be so pissed.

J:  _(going up and hugging him –looks around the room) So –the basement – my new home._

H:  Yeah about that – I know it isn't the New York penthouse you probably always dreamed of but-

J:  It's perfect.

H:  No it isn't.

J:  No it isn't.  But it isn't Florida.  And you are going to college.  And by the time I graduate maybe my parents will be speaking to me again and I can go too.  And then one day we will have a great place.

H: _(looking down at her) _When did you become so deep?  Where's the shallow girl I fell for?

J:  Oh she's still here.  But I'm trying.  


End file.
